Processor power consumption has become a major issue in recent years. The current trend of processor design to multi-core architecture has eased the pressure on power consumption. However, power consumption still grows linearly with the number of cores being designed. Recent developments in technology have provided new opportunities to further optimize power consumption. For example, hardware optimization algorithms have been design to better align the utilization of hardware resources to current workload behavior in order to achieve better power performance.